in your orbit
by vanilluhbeaux
Summary: you could see entire galaxies in your backyard, if you ever looked / in which tenya finds a hero


in your orbit

x

The mark of a true hero was performing unconsciously, Tenya Iida learned. When you acted without reasoning, going only off instinct, it meant that your actions are who you truly were. He first noticed it when Midoriya stopped what he was doing and ran to save Uraraka during the entrance exams. It first touched him when Todoroki showed up to save not only pro-hero Native, but also Midoriya and himself. He knew he was making the right choice in becoming a hero when he took control; jumping on top of the exit sign. Truthfully, he'd seen it in nearly all of his classmates. They were exceptional people with exceptional quirks, bound to do exceptional things! And with the amount of training they're putting it, it won't be long before they're all real heroes!

Tenya heard a loud crash followed along by a string of expletives, and sighed, looking up at the left side of their new home. Soon enough, a light on the third floor turns on, and the current tenet of that room, Bakugo Katsuki, lets out another string of swears, loudly at two in the morning. As Tenya sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, he realized that Bakugo is the only person he hasn't seen hero potential for. His quirk was amazing—he secretes nitroglycerin and turns it into fuel for explosions, and can use it in a multitude of both offensive and defensive techniques! There's no limit on what he can do, the countless lives he could save or change! And he's naturally a genius, able to think on his feet and knowing what parts of his body he needs to change in order to advance into the next stage. On paper, Bakugo Katsuki is an amazing hero! His attitude is what lacks, in Tenya's opinion. He's too hot-headed to be valuable in a fight, and too egotistical to save anyone other than himself. And seeing how he was yelling during the middle of the night—he was inconsiderate too. Everyone needed to get a good night's rest if they wanted to succeed the next morning, that was just common sense! The only reason he was up was because he couldn't sleep, and he decided to spend the extra time training outside, away from anyone who could hear.

As far as he could tell, Bakugo Katsuki was not hero material.

He took a seat on the grass underneath him, taking a break from his training. His blue eyes immediately wandered up the side of the building and into the sky, seeing the stars twinkle above him. It was rare that he ever paused his training—rarer for him to do something so trivial as to stargaze, but they seemed to call him tonight, begging for his attention. They shined in a way he's never noticed before, all at once, bright enough to blind him while being hundreds of thousands of millions mile away. This was probably one of the most beautiful things he's ever witnessed.

And then he seen it. Flying—or floating—dangerously close to the dormitory was Uraraka Ochako, tossing and turning above him. She drifted lazily around, spinning around in circles and gradually making her way up higher. It was more than a little strange to find her outside at this hour—but if she wanted to train, so be it. Tenya watched her for a moment longer, and then seen Bakugo Katsuki rounding the building, not going too fast but still hot on her tail, using his hands to propel himself after her. _Why would they be training together at this time of night?_ he thought, squinting his eyes to get a better look at them. He watched as Bakugo got close enough to touch her, and momentairily spooked himself after he floated immidiately after. Bakugo latched onto her, shaking her slightly, and stalled his explosions. For a moment, he say her prop her head up and the two seemed to talk, seemingly forgetting that they were floating, both rising higher above their floor. Climbing onto his back, Uraraka released her quirk and the two plummeted down to the ground, saved by her reactivating and deactivating at the last moments.

Still carrying her, Bakugo walked back into the building, all without noticing Tenya Iida watching them from the field, less than twenty feet away from them.

He had to get to the bottom of this.

x

After seeing Bakugo escort Uraraka back to her room, he followed Bakugo to his room and knocked, soft enough not to wake his neighbors but loud enough to catch his attention. Loud shuffling and groans were heard on the other side of the door and his voice rang out, sleepily, "You're sleeping w—" The door opened and Bakugo's crimson eyes widened slightly, before narrowing and a frown formed on his face. "Fuck off, four eyes," he spat, before attempting to close the door, catching Iida's hand in the frame.

"What were you doing with Uraraka?" he asked, his tone serious.

"Fuck, you saw that?!" he groaned, rolling his eyes, "Don't fuckin' worry about it—you didn't see shit."

"Were you training? At two in the morning?"

"Who the fuck trains at two in the fucking morning?"

"Why were you out with her then?!"

"She needed help, dumbass!" Bakugo stared at him, annoyed, and stuck his hands in his pockets. Huffing, he said, "Ochako's been overusing her quirk and it acts up sometimes, when shes unconsious." He stepped forward, narrowing his eyes, "Don't tell Aizawa-sensei, she's working on it."

"Why were _you_ helping her?"

"Fuck you," Bakugo said, rolling his eyes, "Heroes help, it's just what we do, fuck face." With that, he slammed the door, groaning loudly. And as Tenya walked down the hall, he felt, for the first time, that all of his classmates would make great heroes.


End file.
